Converse
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: a short story between kakashi and anko before they headout to war , be sure to review and tell me your opinions about ankos status!


**A/N: hallos =O**

**this is a short story between anko and kakashi just before they headout to the war ,i dont have things to say, so have fun reading xD**

**Disclaimers: oh yeah sure, i like totally own naruto, thats why i wanted my fav character kakashi to play dead for the whole pein invasion arc o_O, and thats why i also killed off my second fav character anko in two seconds and skipped her awesome battle against "kabuto-maru", ofcourse i'm NOT that stupid e_e;**

* * *

The sun had went down so fast, as the stars filled the dark cloudless sky, the moon shone at the center of the sky, as the stars surrounded it in ever place.

Everyone in konoha got ready to sleep, as the leaf village turned dark with the lights being all switched off, nothing was heard except the whistling of the wind blowing away the tiny leaves of the trees in the forests.

One man standing in front of the memorial stone had lost track of time, remembering his past self and actions he only felt five things, Hurt, Sadness, Regret, Anger and lonesome.

He felt hurt for losing all those precious to him.

He felt sad for not being able to save anyone of them.

He regretted his actions when he was younger.

He was angry at himself, and also partly at them.

And he felt lonely, he felt alone in this world, always alone.

The fourth ninja war is about to start, the alliance has been set, as preparations were to be made; he had to hurry up and leave to the joint headquarters island where everyone are waiting and preparing over there.

He was sent a letter informing him that he was chosen to be made the general of the close and mid-ranged combat division, he should leave soon, this was it, the war between akatsuki and the 5 joined nations.

No matter what, he said to himself that this will be the last war he'll ever participate in, whether he survived the war until the end or not, this was it for him, he was tired of being a shinobi,when it's over he'll declare his resignation as a shinobi.

Having participated in the past war and losing many of his beloved ones, he was glad he didn't made any solid attachments to anyone except his students, sakura and naruto are the last ones left for him to live and fight for, and this time he'd make sure not to let them die.

Hatake Kakashi lifted his head up high and looked up at the sky, with pants in his pockets, he slowly left the memorial stone and headed back to the village, tomorrow he will leave to the joint headquarters.

* * *

The next morning came by fast as kakashi is already dressed up and had his backpack on his back ready to leave.

He walked to the gates of konoha, he looked behind him and looked at his home, half of it is destroyed and demolished from pains attack, recalling the memory where he was dead and meeting his father, he faintly smiled then left and continued his journey to the headquarters, it would take him approximately 5 days to reach it, and every second counts.

A couple of hours passed as he still walked on, he noticed someone ahead of him, the person was checking their sandals and leaning on the tree.

He approached closer and saw who it was and waved his hand "Ohayo Anko-san" he said and smiled at her ,She looked at him ,when she saw him she immediately frowned ,kakashi noticed it "oh ,now why are you mad at me for?" he asked innocently.

"What makes you think I would ever be mad at you?" she said sarcastically, and walked away from him not bothering to wait for his response.

Kakashi sighed, she always gave him the cold shoulders "you don't like me do you?" he asked as he was now walking next to her.

"What gives you that idea?" she asked him back not even looking at him.

"Well, it just seems pretty obvious from your attitude towards me" he simply said "so why do you hate me?" he asked once more.

Anko didn't look at him and just said "I don't hate you hatake, I just…. Dislike you"

"Ah" he raised his only visible brow "and why do you dislike me?"

"Are you gonna keep on asking me stupid questions the whole way?" she said

"So my questions are stupid now huh?, I think they're pretty easy to answer" he said

Anko gave him a scowl "shut up fool"

"Now I'm a fool, I don't get why you see me as a bad guy" kakashi sighed.

"I see you as selfish arrogant self-absorbed jerk, that's what I see you as" she said coldly to him

"Ouch" he flinched "that hurts my feelings Anko" he said

"Don't call me by my first name, you don't even know me" she said getting frustrated

"I think, I know you better then you think I do" he said calmly

"Pfft, whatever, you're so annoying"

"Wow" he raised his brow

"What now?" she frowned

"No one ever called me annoying before" he said with a surprise toe in his voice.

"Well maybe not in front of you" she said smirked

Kakashi looked at her and smiled "nice to see you smile for once Anko"

"What did I say about using my first name? And I wasn't smiling" she said as she quickened her pace to keep a distance from him but he also quickened to catch up to her.

"So which division are you in? Is it the third? Since you're a mid-ranged fighter" he asked

"Now wouldn't you like that, for me to be in your division so you can keep on annoying me even more" she said

"I didn't want to annoy you Anko, sorry if that's what I do" he politely apologized.

"Stop using my first name" she yelled "and I'm not in any division"

"Oh... then are you part of a company? Probably the ambush company right? Or maybe the Intel company"

"Will you shut up already" she yelled

"S-sorry, I just wanted to make a conversation"

"I don't want a conversation, and especially not with you, leave me alone" with that she sprinted onwards and jumped to a tree branch continuing her pace from there as far away from kakashi as possible.

Too bad it only lasted for 2 minutes as kakashi was now also jumping on the tree branches with her , "why don't you like me, what did I ever do to you?" curiosity was killing him, he wanted to know why she disliked him this much.

They had been well acquainted when they were younger, and had also been on missions together before, they worked well together in their missions, but when it came to their social life together, she always seems to either avoid him or insult him.

He didn't have anything against her, in fact he liked hanging out with her, and at times she can be really amusing and spontaneous.

"Oh no, you did NOT just say that, you really don't know what you ever did to me?, god you're so stupid" she said

"hey now, if I've done something wrong or offended you in any possible way then I'll take it back and make it up to you" he said

"Forget it, you're too slow, let's just not talk" she said calm and stern, and kakashi did as she said.

The haven't talked at all, just jumping from the tree branches until they got tired and went down to walk instead, hours passed by it was night time, the two of them agreed on taking a rest for tonight and continuing tomorrow.

They set up a camp area for them; Anko used her fire justu and made a fire as kakashi came back with a few woods and twigs he brought for the fireplace to keep burning through most of the night.

They both sat next to each other in front of the fire, Anko had a few dangos stashed in her trench coat and ate some, kakashi had a small covered bowl filled with tiny rice balls, they ate in silence and only noise made was from the cracking sound of the burning fire and the munches from them as they ate along with a sound of an owl hooting the whole night.

An hour passed as when they were done eating, they just sat there, kakashi took out his icha icha tactic and read it while Anko played with the fire with a wooden stick.

"Why do you do it?" the ever so long silence was broken by ankos soft voice.

Reverting his attention from his book to his partner next to him, kakashi scratched his head "do what?"

"whenever we have a jounin meeting and I say something, you always try to say something like a smart-wise-ass just to provoke me, and even when I talk to some of my chuunins working for me, you just show up from nowhere and make fun of me in front of them, do you know how many times you embarrass me in front of my subordinates? , do you like trying to insult me in front of everyone we work with" she frowned at him "god it's so embarrassing ,and most of them now won't even take me seriously, it takes me a while to get them to obey my orders" she said

Kakashi stared at her then returned his book back at his pouch "is that all this is about?, Because I like to make little jokes about you?"

"oh please you've been doing the same thing for the past 16 years already, at first I was like whatever, but you really don't stop do you?, I had enough of it, stop making me feel so low" she yelled

"..Anko" he sighed "I didn't mean to make it seem like that, I just liked teasing you that's all, we're friends right?"

"You don't see me telling everyone how much your ninja skills suck or how tacky your clothes are or your hairstyle is completely stupid"

"What?, you think my hairstyle is stupid?" he said holding his head "And how are my clothes tacky? It's a uniform! " he exclaimed

"Well that's it isn't it, I always praise you and your skills, and you just tell everyone I'm garbage" she yelled

"But I didn't tell anyone your garbage, you're a great kunoichi with lots of skills" he said

"Then why don't you say that instead of insulting me all the time" she said

"But I like insulting you, your reaction is hilarious" he smiled

She growled "and why only me then huh?"

"Because, you remind me of someone I knew, your behavior is just like him, so ... when I joke around you, it makes me feel nice" he said

"Well whoever he is, I'm NOT him" she yelled

"..I know, you're cuter" he winked... or blinked, or whatever it is

Anko hit his head with the stick she was holding "stop that"

"Ouch, stop what?" he asked rubbing his head

"Those stupid things you say, that's the second thing I don't like about you, I don't know whether you're insulting me or hitting on me"

"It's both actually" he smiled

"It's annoying _actually_" she rolled her eyes

"You don't like it?" he asked

"No, you sound lame"

"Hey now, I can be a very good flirter If I wanted to" he said so proudly

"I doubt it, you suck bad at those the most, and that book of yours isn't helping"

"You're being so harsh on me sometimes" he said lazily

"You deserve it" she shook her head the fire got smaller and is almost about to extinguish itself "it's getting cold" she said

"Don't worry, I'll never get cold since you always warm me up inside my chest" he said

Like if it wasn't the cheesiest words she has ever heard, once again she hit him with the stick "mind telling me what was that for?"

Kakashi rubbed his bruised head again and answered lazily "I said I can be good at flirting, so I said that line"

"That was lame" Anko sweat dropped

"I think it's nice and romantic" he smiled and chuckled "...so what do you plan on doing?"

She stretched her arms and yawned "right now, I plan on going to sleep, goodnight pervert" she said as she went in her tent.

"Yeah yeah" he rolled his eyes getting up and going inside his own tent for some sleep.

They woke up the next morning, after eating breakfast together and having a little chat again, they went on their way to the headquarters.

A few days passed by, they were closing in, by tomorrow morning they would reach it, it was evening again as they took camp in the forest.

Like they usually did, they ate in silence and when they were done, kakashi would read his book and then have a small chat with her.

"So..." he said

"…so?" Anko raised a brow

"When the war is over, what do you plan on doing? That is, if you survive"

"…." She thought about it "I don't know, I'm thinking… of retiring"

Kakashi widened his eye a bit "Really? Why?"

She shrugged "I don't know, I'm just... tired of the ninja life, I'd like to live a civilian life for once as a change" she said

Kakashi smiled "that's... nice"

"And you?"

He looked down at his book "I guess I also want to retire, maybe we can hang out around each other more when we retire huh?" he smiled

Anko frowned "I don't wanna hang out with you, you're boring"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "that's so nice of you to say my dear friend"

They chatted a little bit more until they felt ready for some sleep, by the next morning after breakfast; they marched their way back to the destination.

* * *

Finally they reached the headquarters entrance, now after 5 days together they will have to separate.

Before they did kakashi asked her again at which is her position in the war, she told him she would be the captain of the "Infiltration and Reconnaissance" Party and that she would be continuing her mission right away once she gets her new subordinates, kakashi wished her luck and told her if her subordinates didn't listen to her, then just yell at them or punch them like she does to him sometimes.

"Gotta go now and take my position" she said

"Yeah me too, be careful" he said

"Whatever, but just so you know, I still dislike like you" she said

Kakashi scratched his head "ugh, you're so kind Anko" he said sarcasticaly

"but…" she patted his head at the place where she hit him several times for his failed task of "hitting" on her for the past 5 days "I don't dislike you as much as I did before" she smiled at him for real then left "later general"

Kakashi watched her walk away and could only smile, she was nice to talk with, even though his head hurts a bit he thought of one thing before going to the meeting with the other generals, _'please come back safe'

* * *

_**A/N: T_T, i really hope she gets back safe too D:, dont die ankooooo xO**

**make sure you review and tell me what you think about ankos situation o_o**


End file.
